1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fan module, and more particularly, to a fan module having elastic gaskets.
2. Description of Related Art
A server mostly uses a plurality of fans to dissipate heat thereof, wherein the fans are disposed in a frame to form a fan module providing a strong cooling airflow.
In the server, the fan modules are mostly fixed on a bottom board of the chassis thereof by screws or are locked on the chassis by spring strips and other appurtenances. During running the fans, the assemblies generate vibration accompanied with noise. Stronger vibration may even effect the normal work of other subassemblies, for example, the hard disk, of the server. In order to solve the vibration and noise problem, the most common solution is to dispose gaskets between each fan and the frame for absorbing vibration and thereby reducing noise. Another solution is to dispose a special antivibration structure for each vibration-sensitive subassembly, for example, a hard disk, to absorb vibration. However, the above-mentioned solution, wherein a corresponding gasket is respectively disposed between each fan and the frame so as to avoid the vibration generated by anyone of the fans from being transferred to the chassis of the server via the frame, is disadvantageous not only in increasing the time and labor for assembling and detaching the fans, but also in raising the part cost.